Eve
and }} Martin Meisner, associate Theresa Rubel, friend Nick Burkhardt, friend Rosalee Calvert, friend Monroe, friend Adalind Schade, friend Drew Wu, friend Hank Griffin, friend Bud Wurstner, acquaintance Rachel Wood, slept with (disguised as Sean Renard) |status = Living |season5 = X |season6 = X }} Eve, formerly known as Juliette Silverton, is a Hexenbiest who was broken down by Hadrian's Wall to get her to control her immense powers, so they could use her as a weapon in the war against Black Claw. She first appeared in . Biography Spring 2015-Spring 2016: Season 5 Near Death and Starting Over After Nick decided he was done fighting with Juliette, Juliette decided to kill Nick, but she was shot twice by Trubel with bolts from the Doppelarmbrust. Nick thought Juliette was dead after it appeared she died in his arms. Unbeknownst to Nick at the time, Trubel had gone to Nick's house for Juliette, and Chavez had ordered Hadrian's Wall agents to go inside and get Juliette. They burst into the house, drugged Nick to make him pass out, and took Juliette and Trubel out of the house. The agents put Juliette into the back of one of their vehicles, and Trubel questioned what they were doing and where they were taking Juliette. A little while later, Juliette woke up, after her injuries had been treated, and Meisner told her, "You're dead, but you don't have to stay that way." Juliette tried to speak, but she was unable to due to her injuries. She signaled Meisner to get closer and tried to grab his neck, but Meisner quickly seized her hand. He smacked her and told her she would learn to focus her rage, if she survived. Juliette was broken by Hadrian's Wall because Chavez wanted to use her Hexenbiest abilities as a weapon against Black Claw. During her training, Juliette became known as Eve, because she was starting over. Later on, Eve was sent out to rescue Nick, Hank, Monroe, Renard, and Wu from a Black Claw ambush. After Nick was shocked to see who he thought was Juliette, he told Meisner he wanted to meet with her. Meisner waited until he knew where Samuel Rankin, one of the organizers for Black Claw, would be. He then set up a meeting between Nick and Eve at a restaurant where Rankin was at. At the meeting, Nick brought up how she set up both him and his mother. Eve impersonally told him that she remembered and that she was going to kill him that night. She also told Nick that Hadrian's Wall saved her and they did what they had to. She then told Nick that she saved him and he questioned why she did so. She told him, "Because they need you." She noticed Rankin and his two bodyguards get up to leave, so she started briefly following them as she put up her hood. Nick then watched as she woged and telekinetically ruptured Rankin's eardrums, causing otorrhagia, and killing him. She quickly left the restaurant as Nick dealt with the bodyguards. She returned to Hadrian's Wall's headquarters and Meisner told her to get some rest because she was going to need it. Battling Black Claw and Near Death Again She continued to be a useful, loyal, and powerful member of Hadrian's Wall and put her unique, skillful powers to good use when she fused a Black Claw member's soft tissue together in order to get answers out of him, particularly regarding Lucien Petrovitch and Marwan Hanano. As Hadrian's Wall tracked Marwan and realized he was Andrew Dixon's killer, Eve followed him, eventually using her telekinetic abilities to make a cyclist crash into Marwan so that she could induce a comatose-like state with some type of gas she emitted with her breath. Hadrian's Wall failed to find out Marwan's contacts, however, after Black Claw set up Renard to kill him. Eve later discovered that Rachel Wood was connected to Black Claw, and she used Verfluchte Zwillingsschwester to change into Renard in order to question Rachel and find out about Black Claw's devious plans, not knowing beforehand that Rachel and Renard had a sexual relationship as well. Eve later approached Adalind and told her that Black Claw would approach her, and she warned Adalind that she'd come for her if she were to hurt Nick. She also warned both Rosalee and Nick on separate occasions to be wary of Adalind. After finding out that Black Claw had taken Diana, Diana later used her powers and unintentionally connected with Eve as she was trying to communicate with Adalind; Diana sensed Eve and was not pleased, making a skull appear in a mirror as a warning by cracking the glass. Focused on saving Hank after he'd been kidnapped by Black Claw, Eve failed to see that this had been planned in order to lure Eve away from Hadrian's Wall's compound in Oregon, which ended up being invaded and destroyed by Black Claw. Even after the compound's destruction, Eve was still determined to fight back against Black Claw and not stop until they were destroyed. She was also persistent in protecting Nick, exemplified by when she went to find him at the North Precinct and forced two Black Claw members to tell her where he was by telekinetically making them point their guns at each other. During a shootout that ensued in the precinct soon after while saving Nick, Eve went after the leader of Black Claw, Conrad Bonaparte. She caught up to him, but he surprised her when he woged into a Zauberbiest, as she did not know what kind of Wesen he was before the two fought. As it looked like Eve was starting to take control of the fight, Bonaparte telekinetically made broken glass from a door fly at Eve, and one piece hit her and pierced her abdomen, despite Eve's attempts to dodge the shards. Fading fast, she was taken back to Nick and Adalind's loft and was treated with the stick, which healed her but also ended up causing her to have a violent seizure. After she gained consciousness, she became very emotional and seemed confused, as she asked Nick what was happening to her. When Trubel asked her if she was feeling okay, she replied that she felt "a lot." Spring 2016-Present: Season 6 Something Feels... Different Wondering what to do next, Eve reassured Trubel that they would keep fighting and rebuild after the setback HW suffered in Portland. However, when Eve tried to woge, she was only able to do so very briefly, before retracting and falling to her knees. Trubel knew that something was different with Eve, though both of them weren't quite sure exactly was happening, as Eve could only explain that "something's in the way." When Trubel stated that she was experiencing a return of emotions, Eve responded, "No, I won't go back." Eve was curious as to how Nick healed her wound, and she found out it was with a stick that Nick and Monroe had found in the Black Forest with ties to the seven keys and the Fourth Crusade. Nick and the group told her about what had happened to her after she was healed, and Eve agreed that something about her "felt different" afterwards. Later, Eve learned that her soul was apparently much more pure than she thought when she almost fell victim to the death grip of a dead Black Claw agent, with Trubel believing that perhaps Eve's soul had been "cleaned" when she was healed by the stick. While examining the cloth that the stick had been wrapped in, Eve noted that she could see several symbols on it, the same symbols she saw on the face of the Black Claw agent's soul while in the trance of the death grip. Quickly realizing she was the only one who could see these symbols on the cloth, she warned Nick that it might not be good for him to be constantly carrying the stick on him. A New Mission: Learn More About the Stick Eve began to recognize more and more the power of the stick and was determined to learn more about its power and where it came from. She observed Nick having difficulty even parting with it, and he told her that a feeling had come over him like he needed the stick. When Eve asked him if he did, Nick acknowledged that it had saved his life. Eve then sensed Nick loved Adalind, and she told him she could feel it. She returned to the tunnels again to try to carry out her own personal mission to find out more about the stick, but she got a little bit more than she bargained for, first overhearing Adalind and Nick returning to the loft and talking to each other about how they were happy to be together again. When she returned her attention to the stick, she could only hold it in her hand very briefly, as it seemingly branded one of the symbols she'd previously seen during her death grip experience into the palm of her hand. It also knocked her down to the ground for a little while before she was able to recollect herself. Eve was unable to leave the tunnels, however, as every time she tried to, she felt too weak to do so. She ended up entering some kind of trance and carved several symbols from the cloth in the the tunnel walls, cutting her hands up in the process, before coming to and being helped by Adalind. In a surprise for Eve, Adalind later apologized to her for what she had done to her when she was Juliette. Eve and Rosalee continued to press forward in their mission to find out about the symbols from the cloth that Diana had drawn and that she had carved into the tunnel walls. They hit their first breakthrough when they realized that one of the symbols represented the seven star constellation of , and they later realized that many of the symbols represented different interpretations from several ancient civilizations of the constellation. After coming up with the hypothesis that the symbols represented a map of the universe or some kind of calendar, Rosalee ran a program on her computer to align the planets of the solar system the way they were aligned in the cloth's markings. They found out that the markings referred not to an event in the past, but to the future, on the date of March 24, 2017. Mirror, Mirror, on the Wall Though Eve felt uncomfortable staying at the loft after Adalind found her in a weakened state, collapsed in the tunnels, Adalind decided that Eve shouldn't leave in her condition. As Eve continued to recuperate at the loft and regain her strength, her experience with the death grip and the trance she'd entered drawing the cloth's symbols after she held the stick began to show some potentially serious consequences. Without warning, as Eve brushed her hair in front of the loft bathroom mirror, she saw a portal open up in the mirror, similar to the one she'd seen when she was in a death grip, although this time, she didn't see a man, but rather a black skull-like creature with glowing green eyes staring back at her. Upon seeing the flashes from the lightning in the portal light up the bathroom, Nick ran in to see what was going on and could also see the skull-like creature, much to his shock; the creature disappeared along with the portal after briefly looking at both Eve and Nick. Nick and Eve agreed to not tell Monroe and Rosalee about what they'd seen until they had a better handle on what it meant. Eve continued to try to find out more about the symbols at the spice shop, where Monroe and Rosalee agreed to let her stay, and circumstances changed quickly. Eve picked up a mirror, which turned into a portal like the the mirror in the bathroom of the loft. Upon seeing the skull creature again, she broke the mirror but watched in shock as the pieces of the broken mirror came back together on their own. Eve knelt down to look at the mirror, and the skull creature suddenly reached through it and began strangling her. Almost as if to go into survival mode, Eve was able to fully woge for the first time since being healed by the stick, albeit with a great amount of effort exerted to do so, and she pulled the creature's arm away from her and bit into it. The creature shoved Eve back into some shelves and pulled its arm back through the mirror as Eve hit her head and was knocked unconscious. She fell back where the mirror lay as she bled onto it. When Rosalee found her at the spice shop still unconscious the next morning, she was brought to the hospital, where Nick went to go see her. Eve was unconscious for awhile but eventually came to, and she agreed with Nick that something was starting and that there wasn't much time left until it would come. After leaving the hospital, she went back to the loft sometime later to discuss what she had seen with Adalind, Nick, Rosalee, Monroe, Hank, and Wu, who now all knew about the creature in the mirror. Diana overheard them and said that whatever was coming or going to happen was going to happen "in the other place, through the hole in the mirror." Eve became determined to learn about this other place and went back to the spice shop with Monroe and Rosalee to have a second look at the mirror through which she'd nearly been killed. The blood on the mirror was dry when she picked it up but soon became wet again, which prompted Monroe to lock the mirror back up. As Monroe and Rosalee discussed what Diana had said about the other place, Eve expressed that the only way to figure out what's happening there is to actually go there. Journey to the Other Place Eve began specifically looking into how she might be able to go to this other world in which the skull creature seemed to reside, as she felt the best strategy was to be proactive and find and kill this creature rather than wait for it to come after them. She first sought the help of Adalind, thinking that perhaps Adalind's mother, Catherine, had previously spoken to her about portals or going through mirrors. It turned out that she hadn't, but Adalind still had her mother's spell books. Adalind was hesitant to help Eve at first, thinking that both the books and what Eve was doing was dangerous, but when Eve brought up the fact that this creature might be connected to her because she could see the symbols on the cloth, Adalind realized Diana might be in danger because she, too, could see the symbols. Adalind had concerns that Eve might try to go to the other place on her own, but she ultimately lent Eve her mother's spell books, in which Eve discovered useful information on blood magic. She called Adalind to ask her about this, but Adalind didn't know if it could be performed to open portals to other worlds and said it was extremely dangerous. Undeterred, Eve pressed on, having learned that blood was associated with crossing over in death, had power that was used in sacrificial altars, and, more importantly, could potentially be used as currency or a form of payment to pass into other worlds. Having found the information she was looking for, she went over to Monroe and Rosalee's house to tell them what she'd discovered, but they weren't home. Eve then found a full length mirror they had covered up and decided to perform blood magic right then and there. She uncovered the mirror, cut herself with a dagger (that also served as a locking mechanism for one of Catherine's spell books), and smeared her blood on the mirror. At first, nothing happened, leaving Eve to wonder what she'd done wrong, but the mirror soon turned into a portal, her blood having been accepted. Hesitantly, she stepped through the portal, which closed behind her, turning back into a mirror. "None of us are who we used to be" Personality Despite retaining all of Juliette's memories, she was quite emotionally distant and unattached from them. Since "starting over," she became seemingly unemotional. She was focused on completing whatever mission or task she was assigned and had learned to control the rage of her former self. She could be sadistic and completely merciless at times when dealing with enemies, and her bodily movements, while oftentimes robotic in their efficiency, could sometimes be animalistic when she observed something or someone. She would stop at nothing to help out Hadrian's Wall and was willing to risk others' lives to get the job done. Eve could be very casual and even a bit of a show-off in how she used her powers at times, such as when opening doors via telekinesis. When it came to Nick, it seemed he was the only one who could just slightly break her out of her mechanical nature and get her to display some human emotion, even if for just a fleeting moment.Bitsie Tulloch Facebook Q&A She even directly confronted Adalind and threatened to come for her if she ever harmed Nick. Since her life was saved by Nick healing a potentially fatal wound with the stick, her personality has changed drastically. Instead of assuming her normally mechanical, extremely focused, and business-like mannerisms, very real, human emotions have appeared to overwhelm her and come very much to the forefront of her mind, which is clear to see to everyone around her, so much so that Nick questioned if she had become the person who he had always associated with her physical appearance before: Juliette. Still dealing with the different feelings she was experiencing, she told Nick that she felt like there was "two of me" and that it was very confusing, and Diana also sensed that Eve was different. Brief, sudden moments of concern for Nick's well-being became more frequent as time passed, as did other moments where she smiled or had trouble hiding her emotions momentarily. When she was invited to celebrate Monroe's birthday with Rosalee, Nick, Hank, Adalind, and Wu, Eve's former poker-faced persona was more absent than it had ever been before as she fully enjoyed the camaraderie, and she was delighted to reminisce about Monroe and Rosalee's first kiss as well. Despite these emotional changes, one thing stayed the same: being driven and focused by an important task or mission at hand. After celebrating Monroe's birthday, Eve was struggling with her identity as she looked at herself in a mirror, before being nearly strangled to death by a mysterious creature after the mirror turned into a portal. Eve devoted all her time and energy into finding out about the other place that existed on the other side of the portal and how to cross over, demonstrating the focus and determination that Eve displayed with Hadrian's Wall. Adalind has speculated that part of Eve's motivation is that she is seeking redemption as well. Hexenbiest Abilities Eve has immense telekinetic abilities; not only is she able to move objects with her mind, but she can kill a target from several feet away by telekinetically inducing barotrauma and otorrhagia in her woged form. She often took advantage of her Hexenbiest abilities and would use them in a variety of ways to complete a mission, sometimes used them just for simple convenience as well, such as opening doors via telekinesis. She has also demonstrated she was more than capable of killing at least 20 Wesen by herself with her telekinetic abilities. She has the power to manipulate soft tissue by physically putting her hands over an anatomical structure, such as the mouth, ears, and eyes, and cause these structures to be covered or fused with additional soft tissue so that the respective sense associated with what she was manipulating no longer exists. She is capable of inducing a comatose-like state by breathing an unknown gas into another person's airways, and she can wake the individual who has been put into that type of state with her powers as well. She was also able to make people's skin burn telekinetically by manipulating the kinetic energy of the air around them, particularly if they are in an enclosed location, which can eventually cause the victims' heads to explode. After being healed by the stick, her abilities were essentially suppressed for a while. She had great difficulty being able to fully woge and had not used or been able to utilize any of her aforementioned Hexenbiest abilities. It was not until she was being choked by a mysterious skull creature with glowing green eyes that, albeit with a great amount of effort, she finally fully woged. After that point, she was able to woge again as usual and use her Hexenbiest form to perform blood magic. When she and Nick returned from the other place, her Hexenbiest half was left behind there, and she became completely human. However after Nick, Trubel, Kelly, and Marie beat Zerstörer, Eve was a Hexenbiest again as if she never lost her powers in the first place. Images Quotes *(To Nick): "You still think you're talking to Juliette." *(To Nick): "You're here for a reason. My only regret is that you didn't have a chance to bury Juliette." *(To Trubel): "Juliette is dead." *(To Adalind): "If you hurt Nick... I will come for you." *(To Trubel): "I think there is a choice even when there appears to be none, but it's the reaction that determines whether the choice is good or bad, not the person who makes it." *(To Trubel, regarding getting inside Juliette's thought process): "I don't go there. Too dangerous." *(To Nick after being healed by the stick): "What's happening to me?" *(To Nick): "Happy doesn't interest me anymore, Nick. It just gets in the way." *(To Nick): "I have no regrets. And I am definitely not done." References